Snakes!
by SkitsMix
Summary: [G1] Writing meme oneshot! Characters: Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot, and Optimus Prime. Phrase: Snakes! Snakes on a me!


**A/N:** Yet another writing meme! The one where someone gives you a couple of characters and a phrase, and you write a little scene involving those characters and said phrase. Comments, crits and reviews welcome, as always.

Characters: Skydive, Fireflight, Slingshot, and Optimus Prime  
Phrase: "Snakes! Snakes on a me!"

Optimus Prime strode through the corridors of the Autobot base, leaving his office behind him and heading for the Ark's exit. It was about the time of day when the sun was sinking just out of sight beneath the horizon and the stars were still slowly appearing in the sky above, one by one - a sight Prime never tired of, and whenever work, weather and circumstances permitted, the Autobot commander liked to watch it and spend that brief bit of time just relaxing and unwinding from the stresses of the day.

He passed the rec room on the way and smiled inwardly at the sound of the relaxed, friendly conversations going on within the Ark's social hub, matching a name to each voice with the ease of long familiarity. It sounded like they were preparing for another movie night, and Prime made a mental note to glance in later and see what they were watching. For the moment though he continued on his way, his stride measured and controlled so he wouldn't send footsteps echoing up and down the corridor.

Closest to the exit of the Ark was the Aerialbots' common room - what had been one of the Ark's shuttle bays, given over to the combiner team for their own use, and now dubbed the Hangar. Optimus still wasn't sure where they'd gotten the paint to repaint the interior of the Hangar sky-blue, but he had a sneaking suspicion that Sideswipe was involved somewhere, and -that- was enough to convince him that he was better off not knowing the details.

As Prime neared the open door of the Hangar, he was startled out of his thoughts by a sudden surprised yelp, followed by an exclamation of "Augh! Snakes! Snakes on a me!" and a burst of laughter. Prime lengthened his stride and reached the Hangar door, not entirely sure what to expect as he looked inside. He had to bite back a rare chuckle of amusement at the sight that greeted his optics though - Fireflight, tangled in a mess of what looked to be 'snakes' made out of rubber hose and attempting vainly to extricate himself, with Skydive trying to help him and Slingshot draped over a chair nearby, still laughing uncontrollably. Unnoticed by the three young Aerialbots, Optimus watched with interest, waiting to see how things would unfold.

"It wasn't -that- funny, was it?" Fireflight asked the laughing Slingshot as he tried, unsuccessfully, to one-handedly unwind one of the 'snakes' from around his arm and shoulder, his expression sheepish.

"If you'd -seen- yourself, you'd be laughin' too," Slingshot replied once he'd managed to get his breath back, still snickering. "Pow! Utter shock! I swear, y'jumped a mile." He threw his hands in the air, arms flailing, and yelped in a passable imitation of the red and white Aerialbot, "'Augh! Snakes on a me!'" then promptly folded over laughing again.

Fireflight just sighed, though he couldn't help but smile in amusement at his brother's impression, even if it was at his own expense. Skydive meanwhile was having a bit more luck unwrapping the rubber 'snakes' from his brother's nosecone and tailfins, and he rolled his optics as he tossed one of the freed 'snakes' at the white Harrier jet. "You could at least make yourself useful here, Sling," he commented dryly, though he too couldn't quite hide his amusement at the whole situation.

"I'm -always- useful, bro," Slingshot smirked, catching the makeshift projectile and draping it across his shoulders before abandoning his seat and heading over to help Fireflight with the stubborn 'snake' wrapped around his arm. "Primus, I dunno how y'managed to get so tangled in the things though..."

"Maybe we should dump 'em all on you and see how well -you- do with 'em," Fireflight suggested with a grin, finally managing to free his arm with Slingshot's help.

"Try it and I'll make you -eat- 'em," Slingshot mock-threatened, waving the end of one of the rubber hoses at Fireflight's face.

Skydive finished unravelling the tangle around Fireflight's back-kibble and stepped away, the freed 'snakes' draped neatly over his arm. "You're both hopeless," he told his brothers sagely, then paused as he caught sight of Optimus in the doorway. "... Ah. Evening, Prime." Both Slingshot and Fireflight immediately looked over as well, startled.

Busted. Prime just nodded solemnly at the three Aerialbots, his posture casual. "I heard a bit of commotion as I was passing. Everything under control?" he asked.

"All good," Skydive replied calmly, a handful of 'snakes' still draped over his forearm. Behind him, Fireflight hastily shook off the last couple of lengths of clinging rubber hose, then gathered them off the floor and subbed them away, looking a little sheepish. Slingshot just did his best to look casual, despite his own 'snake' draped over his shoulders.

"Good to hear," Optimus nodded, then raised a browplate. "Do I want to know who's responsible for this... ah, 'snake' attack?" he asked dryly.

Slingshot immediately raised both hands in a negatory gesture. "Innocence!" he proclaimed, grinning. "'Raid's the prankster, not me. Hah, he's gonna be annoyed that he missed the results of this one though. Sucks t'be him."

"I'm sure," the Autobot commander commented blandly. "I think I heard him down in the rec room helping out with the movie night, if you'd like to let him know about it."

"Oh hey, yeah, movie night!" Fireflight perked up, snakes immediately forgotten. "I wonder what they're gonna play tonight?"

Slingshot chuckled and started for the door, with Fireflight close behind him. "Won't know 'til we get there. Hopefully nothin' with that Samuel what's-his-face Jackson guy in it again. You comin', 'Dive?"

"Right behind you," Skydive reassured his brother, who exited the Hangar and started down the corridor towards the Rec room, avoiding Fireflight's attempts to steal the 'snake' still draped over his shoulders. As Skydive followed after them, he paused at the door and regarded Optimus thoughtfully for a moment. A sudden rare grin broke across the normally reserved Aerialbot's face, and he held one of the 'snakes' out to the Autobot commander. "Here. Have a snake."

Caught a little off-guard by the unexpected offering, Optimus accepted the thing automatically. Once it was in his hand Skydive snapped off a salute, still grinning, then spun on his heel and quickly headed off after his brothers before Prime could say anything. Bemused, Optimus eyed the rubber hose-snake dangling from his hand, then allowed himself a quiet chuckle as he subbed it away and continued out of the Ark. Maybe he'd pay Ratchet a little visit later...


End file.
